


That Time With the Shaving Cream at Chris' House

by Havoka



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoka/pseuds/Havoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess, Ashley, and Chris attempt to pull a prank on Emily while she's sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time With the Shaving Cream at Chris' House

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from OTPprompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Person A is asleep. Person B decides to prank them by spraying shaving cream onto person A’s hand and tickling A’s face, expecting person A to wake up and scratch their nose, getting shaving cream on their face. Person A, who was only pretending to be asleep, slaps person B with their hand full of shaving cream.
> 
> I ship all the survivors as one big poly fam (so basically an OT8 lmao), so instead of being a two-person thing I decided to just include as many of the kids as I could realistically work in to this fic.

 

“No way.” Ashley backed away. “I’m not doing it.”

“Come on, it’ll be hilarious.” Chris held his phone out, ready to start filming.

Ashley glanced down at the can of shaving cream in her hand. Then she lifted her eyes to Emily, who had fallen asleep on the couch during their movie marathon earlier in the night. It was funny how, even in her sleep, Emily looked mildly pissed off. Her small mouth was pulled into a taut frown, and her eyes were squeezed shut. The way she was curled up against the armrest reminded Ash of a cat. A cranky, nasty cat.

“Do it, Ash,” Jess whispered, trying not to laugh. “C’mon.”

Ashley shook her head. “You do it.” She tossed the can to Jess. Jess fumbled with it, but caught it before it hit the floor. Covering her mouth with one hand, she crept over to Emily and knelt down in front of the couch. Chris leaned in, holding his phone over Jess for a better angle.

One of Emily’s hands dangled slightly over the edge of the couch. Jess reached cautiously for it, gingerly uncurling Emily’s clenched fingers. As quietly as she could, she sprayed a handful of cream into Emily’s hand.

Emily tensed.

“Oh my God, she’s gonna wake up,” Ashley whispered, backing away even further.

“Shh.” Jess waved her free hand in Ashley’s direction.

They breathed a sigh of relief when, after a few long, uncertain seconds, Emily didn’t awaken. Jess grinned and leaned in further, brushing the tip of Emily’s nose with the pad of her finger. The touch was just light enough to feel more like an itch – or so she hoped.

Emily twitched. Jess froze, but watched eagerly as Emily lifted her cream-covered hand and brought it toward her nose. Chris and Ashley leaned forward in anticipation.

Suddenly Jess’s right cheek was assailed by an open-palm, shaving-cream-covered slap so forceful it knocked her backward.

“Holy shit!” Chris quickly shifted the camera angle to Jess. Her face was covered in cream. She attempted to scramble to her feet and recover from the blow, but Emily sprang off the couch and pinned her to the floor.

Despite knowing they probably shouldn’t, Chris and Ashley cracked up in spite of themselves. Chris made an attempt to stop laughing long enough to hold his phone steady and film Emily as she smushed her hand into Jess’s face. Jess sputtered and cried for mercy. Emily offered none.

“See, this is why I didn’t want to do it!” Ashley gasped between fits of laughter.

Emily grabbed the can of shaving cream out of Jess’s hands. She squirted a glob into her palm, then whipped around and lobbed it at Ashley.

 _Splat!_ A bull’s-eye right to the face. Ashley stumbled and fell on her butt. She shrieked and spat out a mouthful as she began furiously wiping the cream from her face.

Chris offered a hand to help her up. She noticed he was biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

She made no such effort when she clapped her creamy hands onto both sides of his face. “Hey!” he cried, holding his phone as far away from her as he could, “I wasn’t supposed to be part of this!”

Emily and Jess fought over the can, resulting in a spray of shaving cream all over the floor and both girls. Ashley and Chris used some of it for their own personal shaving cream war, stepping right over Jess and Emily, who were still rolling around on the floor covered in goop.

_“What the hell is going on?”_

The voice froze the four of them. Sam stood in the doorway with her arms folded and her eyebrows raised, sweeping her gaze from Jess and Emily to Ashley and Chris.

Emily climbed off Jess and resumed her usual indignant attitude. “They thought I was asleep, so they covered my hand in Chris’ disgusting-smelling shaving cream and tried to make me rub it all over my face.”

Sam sighed. “So now you’re rolling around on the floor, both of you totally covered in it.” She shifted her focus to Ashley and Chris. “And why are you two involved?”

Ashley and Chris exchanged a look. Chris wiped shaving cream from his glasses. They both broke out in big, geeky grins.

Emily nudged Jess. She held her hand out for the can, nodding sideways toward Sam.

“You’re going to…?” Jess mouthed. Emily’s devilish grin served as her response. Jess recognized that grin. She handed Emily the can.

“You’re right, Sam. We were acting immature.” Emily strutted over to her, keeping the can at her side. “Here.” She lifted it as if to hand it to Sam. Sam reached for it with that proud, motherly look of approval she always took on when someone in the group made a decision she agreed with.

And then Emily pressed and held down the spray can’s nozzle.

“Ah, you bitch!” Sam threw her hands up to block her face. Globs of cream dripped down her arms and fell all over her shirt, jeans, and shoes.

“Couldn’t let you walk away from this untouched.” Emily tossed the can to Chris. “Here, I think that was the last of it.”

Chris caught it with his free hand. Upon attempting the nozzle, nothing came out. “Great. Thanks for using it all.”

“No problem. Thanks for trying to use it on me in the first place.”

Sam wiped her hands on her pants. “I hate you guys. I was coming to tell you Matt’s back with the pizza and you soak me in freaking shaving cream.”

“Shit, he’s back already?” Jess shook a glob of cream off her right hand. “We gotta get cleaned up.”

“I call the shower.” Emily dashed for the door.

Jess grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back. “Oh no you don’t. I’m way more soaked than you are. And you take, like, hour-long showers. The food’ll be cold by the time I get to it.”

“My hair is totally smothered.” Emily ran her fingers through a strip of hair. When she pulled them away her fingers were covered in white residue. “And you take just as long in there, Miss I-Have-to-Leave-My-Conditioner-In-For-Twenty-Minutes-No-Exceptions.”

“Wash your hair in the sink. _I’m_ taking the shower.” Jess sauntered toward the door. Emily pursued her.

“I don’t wash my hair in sinks. What kind of trashy bitch do you think I am?”

“You know, my shower is probably big enough for, uh, two girls…” Chris suggested. Ashley slapped him on the arm. “Hey, I’m just saying.”

Jess and Emily disappeared down the hall, still loudly arguing with one another. Sam shook her head. “I don’t understand them at all.” First they were assaulting each other with shaving cream. Then they were scheming together. Then they were bickering. _What a friendship._

She fixed on Chris and Ashley again. “And _you two_ …”

“I’m gonna go get the pizza,” Chris blurted.

“Yeah, me too.” Ashley nodded vigorously. They hurried out of the room before Sam could reprimand them any further.

Sam stared down at the mess of the living room, with seemingly every inch of the floor slicked with cream. Emily and Jess would sooner die than be on their hands and knees cleaning a floor, and Chris and Ashley were probably going to avoid her for the rest of the night.

Sighing, she headed for the kitchen to grab some paper towels.


End file.
